


Fasinations

by JustBeStill



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Falling In Love, Hair Brushing, Hotels, Late Night Conversations, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Sonic is distracted by the feeling of Maddie's hair.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Sonic The Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Fasinations

Sonic lay beside Maddie in the hotel room, running his gloved fingers through her hair. He had always loved the feel of it, the softness between his fingers. It calmed him.

Maddie sighed, relaxed and also calm. She had a rough day, and being with the blue hedgehog always lifted her spirits.

"Your hair is so soft," Sonic murmured, gazing at her with his beautiful green eyes. "It makes me love you even more."

Maddie grinned. "Thank you, I really appreciate the compliment."

"You're welcome," Sonic buried his face into her neck, breathing deep. "Anything for you. You're the best."


End file.
